Why me?
by CatonissANDKarvel4Life
Summary: Katniss is a 16-Year-Old Girl. She is kidnapped and she is her old oblivious self. AU Modern but not high school.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a big idea for this story I have been thinking about it for a long time and wanted to write it. There are some oblivious Katniss moments. - M**

* * *

I walk out of my friend Johanna's a purple crop top and a pair of ripped light denim shorts.

"Bye, Jo," I call to her.

"Bye, Brainless," She replies

I shut the door and start to walk. Half way between my house and Jo's there is a park. I stop there and sit on the swings for a little bit and think. I see a boy around 18 starring me down and looking me over with his eyes. He has blond short cut hair and icy blue eyes. He is around 6'2" and is very muscular. I would say he is cute. The look he is giving me is the same look all the boys at school give me. I don't know why they all hate me.

I sit there and think of my friends. Jo has Gale, Clove has Peeta, Rue has Thresh, Madge has Rye, and Annie has Finnick. I have nobody I can not find anyone.

I sit there thinking about them when the boy comes up to me and sits in the swing next to me. He sits there a minute and I sit there feeling awkward.

"My name is Cato, what is yours?" he asks me.

"Katniss," I tell him then I get up to walk away.

I start to walk away when a black car pulls up and a boy wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans got out he has brown hair and green eyes. I start walking faster when he walks up.

"Now what is a pretty lady like you doing out at night all by herself?" he asks me I stay silent and keep walking.

I feel his arms go around my waist and I am stopped.

"I was talking to you just can't walk away," he told me and I kick him and he let's go. I start sprinting to the nearest building that is safe.

Then I feel arms around my waist again and this time I pull and pull and kick. This guy will not let me be.

"Hey, don't you know it is rude to kick a man in the nuts?"

"You are no man," I say then I start to run but he catches me again.

"Hmm, so rude,"

"Just let me go, I do not want to die my father told me about you guys you steal teenage girls and kill them." Marvel snickers behind me.

"We are not going to kill you," I calm down at that and relax.

"Then what are you going to do?" I ask

"You will see," then he picks me up and puts me in the car.

"What is your name?" I ask as I am being pushed in the car.

"Marvel," then he shuts the door.

It is dark in the back but then a light turns on. I look around and notice the window are blacked out and there is a divider between the front and back seats.

We are driving for a long time. There are a lot of things to do. I watch Netflix for a while.

The car stops and the boy who brought me here opens the door for me. I don't want to get out but he grabs me and drags me out.

I look around and there are cement pillars all around. Then I realize I am in a carport.

The Marvel comes over and starts to talk to me. There is a white haired older man over in the corner.

"Sweetheart, what is your name?" he asks me and I back up.

"None of you concern," I tell him.

He comes over to me and I back up more and I kick him.

Our conversation goes on for a while then after he tried to back me into a wall. I started to beat him up I got him to the floor and am straddling him.

"Leave me alone, and take me home," I tell him and he laughs and nods to the old man.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cato Comes In :)

**Katniss POV:**

I get off of Marvel and run I run as fast as I can. I get to a line of cars and then I turn to see the blond boy from earlier running to me. I am glad I am top in the country for track.

I run as fast as I can and end up on a side walk I keep running and see nobody around. I see and rock wall and climb it and start running again. When I see a tall tree I run to it and start to climb I get about 10ft. up when he reaches the bottom. Then he just stands there and smiles up at me. Then I look up and see another dude that I do not know. Then everything goes black and all I remember is falling and somebody catching me.

* * *

I wake up in a bed that is not my own. I look outside and see that it is morning then I head to the closet on the other end of the room and then I pick some clothes and then the closet scans me. I hear grinding then the closet spits out the clothes I wanted.

I slip off my clothes and head in the bathroom where I jump in the shower and pick the lemon scented soap and shampoo. I take a quick shower then get out I put on my under clothing then I put on a Neon purple Nike tank top and some workout leggings with a blue and pink stripe around the bottom. I slip on some socks then I put on some Purple tennis shoes to go with. I brush my teeth and braid my hair down my back.

I walk out of the room and start to explore. I find a kitchen and there is a note that says:

 _All yours. - C_

So I go the control pad and order some food. After I finish eating I go to the living room and see that on the TV is a paper it is a map.

On the corner of the map it read:

 _This apartment is all your here is a map of the place and I hope you enjoy mine is the floor above you. -C_

I look at the map and see that there is a training room. I walk in the directing the map leads me because this apartment is huge.

I get to, two sliding glass doors and enter the room. I head straight to bows and arrows.

I shoot for around an hour and get bored with shooting at dummies.

I see a room coming off of the training room I go to it. I see a panel outside of the room and I look at the panel for a moment and scroll through the settings. The room is now fit to the use of a bow.

I step into the room and pull the bow off my back and then remember that I have to sheaths of arrows on my back. I start shooting at the moving holograms and hit every one of them in a vital area. I get the last one and my sheath is empty but I remember the knife that is under my belt right as the thing is running at me. I pick up the knife, towards the thing, do a role, and throw it and it hits right in the heart.

 **A/N Please review I want to know what you guys think and want to put some of your ideas into the story. I do write stories if fans request them. Thank you I love you. - Mick**


End file.
